


Dans un monde parfait

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Et si Hamilton avait ouvert sa grande gueule pour autre chose que foutre la merde? Et si les moeurs avaient été un peu plus libérées à l'époque? Et si Eliza avait accepté de partager?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In a perfect world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681572) by [Tori_Aoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro)



> Oui, je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté, désolée, vous devriez être habitués. Bonne lecture!

Elle était allongée sur son lit, en cheveux et chemise de nuit, sa peau laiteuse enflammée par la lumière de la chandelle sous laquelle elle relisait, inlassablement, les pages et les pages et les pages de correspondance que lui avait envoyées Alexander. Ses grands yeux noirs trimaient dans la pénombre pour satisfaire son caprice, ses pouces caressaient tendrement les bords du papier, évitant soigneusement l’encre, de peur qu’en dépit de toute logique elle se dérobe au contact de ses doigts. Parfois, comme si le sommeil avait raison d’elle, sa tête partait en avant, ses lourdes paupières se fermaient, et ses lèvres effleuraient par mégarde les mots d’amour.

— Il est tard, va dormir, » grondait alors doucement Angelica.

Elle était assise au pied du lit, la tête appuyée contre le matelas, un livre qu’elle ne lisait plus dans les mains. Ses longs cheveux bouclés chatouillaient les mollets de sa sœur tandis qu’elle contemplait son visage.

Le visage d’Eliza, c’était comme les premières notes d’une première danse. Son sourire était immense, ses joues étaient obligées de se tendre pour lui faire assez de place. Ses dents venaient parfois s’emparer de sa lèvre inférieure et sa poitrine était secouée de gloussements discrets. Angelica vivait pour cette joie à peine contenue, et même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir, elle aussi, se trémousser d’allégresse en lisant ces lettres, elle saurait se contenter de cette place, au pied du lit.

— Il est tard, » répéta-t-elle néanmoins en se frottant les yeux.

Peggy, la benjamine, était déjà au lit depuis longtemps. Mais Eliza refusait de lâcher les billets doux du jeune révolutionnaire.

— Il faut que je lui réponde.

— Demain.

— Non, j’écris toujours mieux quand je viens de le lire.

— Tu le liras encore demain matin de toute façon ! » grogna l’aînée. « Tu auras une tête à faire peur à tout le monde si tu ne dors pas assez. »

Eliza ne l’écoutait pas. Elle se retourna sur le dos et se mit à formuler sa réponse à haute-voix.

— Mon cher Alexander, je lis vos lettres jusque tard dans la nuit, et à chaque lettre que vous m’écrivez, ma vie en est un peu plus belle !

— Ce n’est pas ce que je lui dirais, moi, » se moqua Angelica. « Les hommes ont peur des filles trop intéressées, crois-en mon expérience. »

Eliza lui adressa un regard agacé puis revint à son écriture imaginaire.

— Ma sœur me fait rire parce qu’elle veut se faire un harem !

— Eh ! Tout ce que je dis, c’est que si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu partagerais !

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Angelica s’attendait à ce qu’Eliza poursuive, mais elle n’ajouta rien. Elle se mit à déposer ses lettres dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, soigneusement, après les avoir repliées et classées dans l’ordre.

— Tu sais, si tu y tiens, ça ne me dérangerait pas » dit-elle d’une voix hésitante, les yeux baissés sur ses mains pendant qu’elle s’activait, comme si c’était une chose banale à dire. Angelica fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Il est comme toi.

— Intelligent ? Ça reste à prouver.

Bien sûr qu’elle plaisantait. Alexander Hamilton, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, passait déjà pour un véritable génie. Eliza rit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux d’Angelica et cette dernière fondit. Ces grands yeux noirs transpiraient la gentillesse et la douceur.

— Rétif à la monogamie, » souffla-t-elle.

Angelica se tendit.

— Oui, je sais.

— Donc…

— Mais toi, tu ne l’es pas.

— Je… » Eliza hésita, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Je ne sais pas. »

Angelica ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi elles étaient en train de parler de ça. Eliza était amoureuse d’Alexander, et ce dernier l’aimait en retour, il n’y avait rien de plus à dire. Le reste, c’était entre elle et lui.

— Je sais que c’est lui, » murmura Eliza. « Je sais qu’il est mien. Et je sais que je ne peux pas exiger de lui qu’il change. Mais tu sais, s’il m’aime vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas trop. 

— Bon, alors tout va bien.

— Non, ça ne va pas ! » protesta la cadette, et pendant un instant, Angelica fut sans voix. « Ça ne va pas, parce que je vois bien la tête que tu fais lorsque je reçois une de ses lettres. Et parce qu’il me l’a dit.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? » Et cette fois, Angelica était menaçante.

Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu’amuser la plus jeune.

— Ne vas pas le tuer tout de suite. Il m’a raconté que vous aviez beaucoup discuté, à l’hivernale. Et qu’il te trouve charmante, et brillante, et que vous aviez tellement en commun qu’on vous croirait des jumeaux séparés à la naissance.

Angelica se contenta de hocher la tête, rougissant un peu aux compliments indirects. C’était vrai, elle et Alexander s’accordaient presque sur tous les points. Il était charmant, d’une intelligence rare qui rivalisait avec la sienne. Un peu orgueilleux, comme tous les jeunes révolutionnaires. Une sexualité ouverte, libre et assumée. Sincère et malin comme le petit peuple. Il voulait faire du droit et de la politique. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ce soir-là, avant qu’Eliza ne vienne la voir, complètement et éperdument sous le charme de ce beau jeune homme. Et Angelica, comme elle, sentait son cœur s’emballer lorsqu’elle pensait à lui.

— Et il m’a dit que, si je lui permettais, il aimerait être avec toi aussi.

Angelica regarda sa sœur, sans rien dire, espérant presque qu’elle tranche la discussion, par jalousie, par timidité, quelque chose de familier et de simple auquel concéder. Mais Eliza était bonne et généreuse et têtue comme un âne.

— Et je pense que tu aimerais être avec lui.

— Non.

— Ne mens pas ! » rit Eliza.

— Je ne mens pas, » rétorqua amèrement Angelica. « Je ne peux pas être avec lui, je ne peux être avec personne. J’aimerais mais je ne peux pas. Je dois me charger de l’héritage de la famille, épouser quelqu’un de riche et de puissant qui me permettrait de rester haut sur l’échelle sociale, parce que je suis la plus âgée, et la plus maligne, et que les rumeurs sont insidieuses à New-York. Et Alexander est sans le sous.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le désires pas, » objecta doucement Eliza.

— Et après ? Tu sais comment sont les hommes de la haute, » grogna Angelica. « Si ça s’ébruite, si l’on sait que je suis comme lui, je passerai pour une traînée, et aucune famille ne voudra être associée à notre nom.

— Et qu’est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de t’inquiéter pour ça ! » protesta Eliza, un peu plus vivement. « Tu es la femme la plus forte, la plus intelligente et la plus déterminée du continent. Si tu veux te marier par intérêt, n’importe quel gentleman se mordrait les doigts de ne pas t’avoir à ses côtés ! Les autres ne sont que des moutons, tu les enverrais balader immédiatement. De quoi est-ce que tu as vraiment peur ? »

Angelica se tordit les doigts et poussa un soupir à faire trembler les murs. Depuis quand Eliza était-elle aussi observatrice ?

— J’ai peur de te faire du mal en me laissant l’aimer.

— Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, » assura Eliza.

Elle prit les mains de sa sœur et l’attira près d’elle, à son niveau, sur le lit.

— Tu veux me le laisser parce que tu veux que je sois heureuse, mais je ne peux pas être heureuse si tu ne l’es pas aussi. Pense un peu à toi, Angelica !

Eliza la serra dans ses bras, maladroitement. Angelica sentit les larmes monter et fit de son mieux pour les ravaler.

— Tu partagerais vraiment ton époux ?

— Tu sais qu’il est déjà en couple avec trois hommes, non ?

— Oui, mais avec une autre femme ?

— Avec ma sœur que j’aime plus que tout au monde. Oui, » trancha Eliza.

Une larme échappa à la vigilance d’Angelica. Elle se serra un peu plus contre sa sœur, incapable de trier les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle.

— Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

Eliza ne répondit pas. Son étreinte se fit presque étouffante, puis elle la relâcha avec un grand sourire et se laissa retomber sur le dos, le regard rêveur.

— Mon cher Alexandre, » reprit-elle en gloussant, « Ma sœur semble portée à accepter vos sentiments et je vous enjoins à lui témoigner un peu de votre affection, avant qu’elle ne change d’avis et ne décide de vous décourager de toute infidélité par une violente tirade dont elle a le secret.

— Va dormir, Eliza !


	2. Farmer Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeet, c'était pas un one-shot, finalement. J'ai quelques petits chapitres de plus à vous soumettre ^^ Bon, les prochains arriveront sûrement dans quinze ans, mais tant pis.
> 
> Techniquement, ce chapitre arrive chronologiquement avant le premier, avant qu'Alexander ait rencontré Eliza.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

— C'EST NOTRE A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R, DEHORS LES ANGLAIS !...

C'était quelque part entre un chant de guerre et un cri désynchronisé de fonds de bar, mais tout le monde salua le trio des jeunes hommes qui portaient en triomphe le quatrième, hilare, à travers la porte jusqu'à leur table habituelle. Un cinquième, beaucoup plus calme et vraisemblablement embarrassé, les suivait en lançant des regards d'excuse autour de lui, l'air de celui qui hésite à rentrer chez lui discrètement.

Ils continuèrent de chanter en déposant Alexander un peu brutalement sur sa chaise et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'il fallut passer commande. Burr resta la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table, déjà épuisé par les pitreries de la bande.

— Allez-y doucement sur l'alcool, n'oubliez pas que demain…

— Bouh, trouble-fête ! » lança Lafayette en frappant du pied sous la table.

— Lâchez-vous un peu, Burr, » râla Hercules.

— On n'a pas ce genre d'occasion tous les jours ! » renchérit John.

— Ce genre d'occasion ? Vous êtes à ce bar si souvent qu'il doit y avoir la marque de vos fesses imprimée sur les sièges !

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, en murmurant « pas faux, pas faux ».

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Alexander nous massacre un royaliste, et au grand jour ! » s'enthousiasma John.

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa l'intéressé par le col pour lui planter un bruyant baiser — à la sudiste — pile au coin des lèvres. Alexander rit et lui rendit son bisou en visant un peu mieux.

— Ce pauvre Seabury n'a rien vu venir ! En même temps, ça doit bien être la première fois qu'on lui tient tête, il était complètement perdu ! » ricana-t-il.

— Il avait l'air radieux lorsqu'il t'a vu si attentif. Son visage s'est décomposé dès que tu as ouvert la bouche, c'était hilarant !

Burr leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a bien pu vous apporter, de le contredire comme ça ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » fit Lafayette, et Hercules lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui rappeler d'être gentil. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, Burr faisait partie de leur bande, maintenant, puisqu'Alexander tenait à son amitié.

— Le plaisir de gagner la dispute et d'avoir convaincu tout le monde à sa place, » répondit aisément Alexander.

— Quand les britanniques se manifesteront, vous ne serez plus aussi contents de vous.

— Ce sera trop tard, parce que demain… » Il se redressa pour dire un peu plus fort que nécessaire : « … demain, nous partons rencontrer George Washington ! »

Une vague de verres se leva pour saluer ses paroles, un peu partout dans la pièce. John, Hercules et Lafayette suivirent en criant de joie, et même Burr ne put résister à la tentation de lever un verre imaginaire avec un petit sourire. Il avait une profonde admiration pour le général et devait admettre qu'il était très excité, lui aussi, à l'idée de s'engager dans l'armée révolutionnaire.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent, et bien sûr John fut le premier à se jeter sur sa bière pour porter un toast à la liberté. Il la vida à moitié en une minute avant que l'instinct paternel d'Hercules ne se déclenche pour le menacer de confisquer la chope s'il ne ralentissait pas.

Après environs une demi-heure, Alexander avait, de manière inexplicable, atterri sur les genoux de Lafayette, pendant que ce dernier parlait projets avec Hercules. John s'était rapproché pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, et le plus jeune de la bande caressait ses beaux cheveux bouclés en parlant presque dans le vide de tout et de rien. Burr les regardait avec un léger pincement au cœur en finissant tranquillement son verre. À les voir, on croirait que c'est si simple, l'amour. À deux, à quatre, quelle différence ?

Et dire que c'était un peu de sa faute, si ces hurluberlus se connaissaient. Il se souvenait encore du soir où un gamin de dix-neuf ans était apparu de nulle part dans la rue, barrant son chemin, pour lui demander, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'il était bien « Aaron Burr, m'sieur ? ». Il était étrangement minuscule, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, un visage émacié, encore imberbe, et un air affamé qui ne le quittait jamais, malgré son sourire fier et farouche. Il s'était pratiquement mis à hurler en pleine rue ses envies de se battre, de se rebeller, de prouver sa valeur au monde.

Burr l'avait invité à boire un verre et à se taire un peu.

— Oh, vous vous sentez seul, m'sieur ?

Burr sursauta presque à la remarque d'Alexander. Il n'avait pas été assez discret. Il inspira et ne dit rien, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Alexander et John rirent en échangeant un regard complice.

Si Burr devait deviner, il dirait que ce soir-là, l'étincelle était née à la seconde où ses judicieux conseils avaient été interrompus par le trio révolutionnaire. Lui avait essayé de les ignorer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait par mégarde dans le même bar qu'eux. Alexander, en revanche, s'était tourné comme l'aiguille d'une boussole vers ce gosse de riche aux idées progressistes qui chantait sa haine des colonialistes, debout sur une table et applaudi par ses deux amis, un marquis français anarchiste et un apprenti tailleur.

Lafayette et Hercules étaient déjà ensemble à ce moment, ou bien ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu après, Burr n'était pas certain, il avait mieux à faire que de suivre les relations des trois jeunes hommes qui étaient pour lui plus un désagrément occasionnel qu'autre chose. Ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que lorsqu'il avait revu Alexander, quelques semaines plus tard, ce dernier était très clairement en couple avec John, et avait déjà des vues sur Lafayette, un peu aussi sur Hercules.

— Monsieur Burr, m'sieur, » le rappela Alexander au présent avec un petit clin d'œil. « Vous savez que mon offre tient toujours, » chantonna-t-il gaiement, faisant rire John et grogner Lafayette.

— Oui, oui, je sais, » soupira Burr sans se prononcer davantage.

Alexander avait cette mauvaise habitude de se déclarer dès qu'il développait l'ombre d'un sentiment. Pourquoi disait-il toujours ce qu'il pensait, ça Burr ne le comprendrait jamais, la mode était peut-être à la sincérité, tout simplement, mais le fait était qu'Alexander ne cachait absolument pas son désir pour lui. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas songé à dire oui. En privé, peut-être. Mais non, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre le retenait. Peut-être préférait-il simplement les femmes.

Au moins, Alexander ne se fâchait jamais de ses refus. Sans doute était-il habitué, et avec trois autres compagnons, il avait bien assez d'amour pour se passer de lui. Son pincement au cœur revint, et Burr s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ah, un rhume ? » s'inquiéta Hercules.

— Non, non, c'est l'alcool. De toute façon, je vais m'arrêter là.

John pouffa.

— Tapette.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Laurens, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué où se trouve votre main en ce moment.

— Je parlais de votre aptitude à la boisson, vous n'avez aucun humour, » fit John en haussant les épaules.

— Êtes-vous légalement tenu de rester aussi sérieux en permanence ? » se moqua Alexander.

— Il vous faut bien au moins un garde-fou pour vous éviter de vous faire tuer.

— Avons-nous l'air fou ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'air mort, j'en conclus que je fais bien mon travail.

— Eh bien continuez de le faire, » lui sourit Alexander, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, cette fois. « Cela nous sera bien utile sur le champ de bataille.

— J'y compte bien, » fit Burr en gonflant le torse, un peu touché.

— Oh, mais c'est que notre rabat-joie favori tient à nous, » fredonna Hercules narquoisement.

— En dépit de toute logique, » admit-il avec un soupir. « Votre amitié à tous m'est très précieuse. »

Les quatre autres le fixèrent pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre. Même s'il les accompagnait souvent lorsqu'ils sortaient faire des pitreries, les confessions sincères de Burr étaient aussi rares que les sudistes progressistes. L'alcool commençait vraisemblablement à faire effet. Alexander échangea un regard avec ses compagnons, puis leva son verre avec un sourire tendre.

— À notre cher garde-fou, m'sieur Aaron Burr, et son ennuyeuse prudence trop sous-estimée.

Les autres levèrent leurs verres à leur tour, et même Lafayette avait un léger sourire en reprenant le toast :

— À Aaron Burr !

Burr les regarda, sans rien dire, mais il leva lui aussi légèrement son verre et sourit en le portant à ses lèvres. Ils étaient vraiment une sacrée bande de bouffons, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il leur préférait une autre compagnie. Alors il ne dit rien. Tant pis pour ses questions, il verrait bien où la guerre les porterait.


End file.
